Jacky of the Varl Clan
History Jacky Of the Varl clan Jacky grew up in a village far in the north the snow never melted and the flow of magic was low. Her people used to be giants but after a while, their people became smaller. Now just large humans. The Varl are best known for there strength and skill In combat. Next their beautiful horns. Made from anything they were often hunted when their horns were made of precious metal. Jacky's world was simple and happy until she was five. A group of warriors from a nearby village saw the Varl pass by. Noticing there horns and gold and diamond. They started planning a raid on the simple looking people. The villagers didn't know what they were in for attacking in the night the villagers set fire to the tents and attacked many varl while they slept. But like there ancestors the Varl rose from there slumber to remind the lower life forms why they were feared. The Varl slaughtered the villagers without losing a single varl. That night they feasted on the dead villagers putting their heads on pikes to remind any other people that they chose not to kill them. Not that they were too weak to fight. But the world had changed while the varl had been standing still in their northern wilderness. The remaining villagers fearing that they would be killed and eaten sent for help. The kingdom of Jeontugi had become a great power in the north. The queen being told a group of savages was attacking and eating people sent a platoon of men to kill or capture the varl. Soon the group of the trained military found the varl seeing the heads on spikes littering the filthy camp could only assume what the villagers had said was true. They quickly got into formation charging the camp expecting to fight savage but weak monsters. The varl having seen the men long before they had gotten to the camp. Had dug themselves holes in the snow around there camp. As the troops charged into the middle of the camp not understanding they were trapped spread out searching for the savages. The varl burst from the snow swinging their massive glaves the battle was short and bloody the trained troops closing ranks quickly there mages casting spells quickly. But it wasn't enough to stop the varl from defending there home. Soon many Varl and Jeontgiy slay dead turning the snow crimson. The Varl chief enraged by the lower life. Ordered the village that had first attacked be burned and all the people be killed. The villagers never stood a chance. The Varl chief knowing it was only a matter of time before real warriors were send started the tribe heading south. What they had not realized but in the fight with the soldiers one of the scouts had captured a Varl child and had run back to the Jeontugi kingdom. But the th3 child had the blood of the varl in her. She waited until they were close to the big city's waiting for the man to drop his guard. The moment the man did she gored him with her horns the man bleed to death in few minutes. She cut off his head and started walking hoping to bring back her prize to her father. But she had never learned how to navigate. She went in the wrong direction. Soon she found her self-looking into the eyes a parole of mounted Jeontugi troops holding the head of one of there scouts. The next few years blurred together for her. The queen's men losing to the varl over and over recognized how strong she and her people were told her that if she fought for the kingdoms they would let her go back to our people. Having spent two years in the dungeon quickly agreed. At the age of 7 she even malnourished with a strong warrior. By the time she was 15, she was as strong as the regulars but not in the same way. They threw her on the front lines without training. She learned to be violent to survive. She captured her first trophy when she was 16 a man named Deckard Cain. A battle mage she had blinded with her glave. She told him she would let him go if he showed her his magic. She did and she studied under him for 2 years before. She finally earned her freedom. Know only how to fight she headed to the Voltum Kingdoms Army. Joining the military there she hoped to grow her glory and make a better life for herself. Goals, Achievements, Extras Henchmen Spell Book: Stats: